Hawaiian Heat A Rooney
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Things get hot and sweaty between Luke and Joey after an intense basketball game of "skins versus skins."


** Inspired by the Christmas crossover between Jessie and Liv & Maddie, a slash scene between older brothers Luke and Joey, then a little peeping moment from younger brothers Ravi and Parker. **

** Things are about to get really hot and sweaty! **

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Joey had made two mistakes in the basketball battle with Luke: agreeing that the loser had to do whatever the winner said, and agreeing to play "skins versus skins." It was a sunny day in Hawaii, which meant the heat was blazing, and even though Joey didn't make a practice of taking his shirt anywhere other than his room, he went along with it, mostly because he didn't want to look like a loser compared to Luke. But when the freckled boy peeled his shirt over his head, Joey's mouth dropped. They were the same age, but Luke had muscles cut like they were made of marble. That was the kind of body that belonged on a statue.<p>

Okay. That was a hit to his confidence, but he shook it off after a couple of practice free throws. He wasn't particularly athletically inclined, but his dad was a basketball coach and Maddie ruled the girls' basketball team even when her injury prevented her from playing. Plus, he ended up taking Maddie to town that one time, even if it had just been pure luck. The ability was somewhere in his DNA; it was just biding its time until the perfect moment. And if that was a bunch of baloney, then who knows, maybe he would get lucky again.

Luke wiped the court with him.

To be fair, it wasn't all his fault, though. That Hawaiian sun was bright, and when the light bounced off his glasses, he was practically blind. Yeah, that sounded believable. It was also less embarrassing than the real distraction of feeling Luke's hard sweaty muscles rubbing against him when he blocked a shot.

He had no idea that basketball was so physical, but trying to ward Luke off, the Ross boy's front pressed against his back, his butt inadvertently brushing against Luke's crotch, and the semi-wrestling matches that ensued when they were grappling for the ball.

Maybe because his brain been drowned in thoughts of Emma since he left the Ross villa, but the sensation of bare skin against his own sent Joey into new depths of sensual. By the end of the match, not a single point to call his own, he had a major boner. Much like the one in Luke's shorts right now with him lying back against couch, Joey between his legs, feeling up his chest.

Luke wasn't gay.

More than once, he had to cover his crotch with whatever was accessible, including house plants, to hide the burgeoning erection he got when Jessie and Shayelee were in the same room. His mind started pumping out dirty thoughts a mile a minute. But Luke was horny and he had to work with what he got. And what we had was a boy who couldn't play basketball, and wouldn't back down from the dare they made at the beginning of the game.

Besides, considering his basically non-existent ball technique, Joey's hands were making his whole body feel even hotter. The Rooney boy gave his pecs a real workout, grabbing and squeezing them like he did when he jerked off.

Luke didn't know why playing with his chest got him so hot. It was like he couldn't keep his hands off himself. He squeezed his abs as tight as he could, his rippling six-pack tense under his hands, before working up to grope his bulging pecs. And when his fingers found his nipples until it hurt, but the flash of pain was strangely arousing. He came like that once, his dick pulsating as it unloaded thick ropes of cum in his pants. Luke had been going commando that day, so the inside of his jeans was dripping with his warm seed. It had been owe one of the hottest things in his life, though feeling Joey ick and suck on his muscles, was quickly out-burning it.

Joey buried his face in Luke's left armpit, surrounded by the powerful musk the freckled boy had worked up on the basketball court. There was something hypnotic about that smell, sweat infiltrating his nose and lungs as he took deep whiffs that had him shuddering in euphoria. His glasses were steamed up from his heavy breathing by the time Luke flexed, maybe inadvertently, but Joey's mouth was on those rock-hard biceps before he even realized what he was doing. This was crazy.

Way too horny for his shorts to keep adding pressure to his crotch, Luke lifted his butt off the couch and pulled his shorts and boxers down in a flash, leaving him in nothing but his socks and sneakers. Joey knew cool when he saw it, and subjectively, a good-looking guy was a good-looking guy. He would know after all. But this was the first time another guy made his heart race, made him hyper-aware that he was sweating, had his dick so hard it was starting to hurt. Trying to get his own clothes off was significantly more difficult when he was staring at Luke, all hot and naked on the couch, his cock hard against his sweaty abs.

Out of shorts and sneakers, Joey stood there in his tight white briefs, the front tented by an erection dying to break through the fabric. They stared at each other, breathing heavy and faces hot, before Luke grabbed Joey and threw him on the couch. Joey almost lost his glasses on the fall, but before he could complain, Luke was on top of him, rutting against him like a wild animal. His legs wrapped around the muscle boy's waist, and without warning, Joey smashed his lips against Luke's.

The kiss had taken Luke by surprise, but he was so hot and horny that he didn't resist. He kissed Joey back as hard as he could, their tongues volatile as weapons as they tried to kiss each other into submission. Just like on the court, Luke was victorious, and sucked on Joey's tongue, reveling in all the moans pouring from his new friend's mouth.

As hot as it was grinding their hard cocks together, only the thin fabric of Joey's briefs separating them, Luke was burning up. He sat on Joey's chest and aimed his dick right at Joey's face. Luke looked breathtaking, all of his muscles tense, and his cock oozing pre-cum, but in the midst of all the sexual aggression, Joey caught the light in Luke's eyes. The desperation on his face, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open, Luke actually looked really cute. Joey couldn't resist. He leaned forward and took Luke's dick into his mouth.

The second he felt Joey's mouth on his cock, Luke felt his balls churn. This was so much better than his right hand, or left hand when he felt the need to switch things up. Joey was bobbing his head surprisingly quickly between his legs and tugging on his balls with enough pressure to make his whole body ache. He couldn't believe how quickly the urge to cum was tearing through his body. The image of him cumming in Joey's mouth was so vivid that it made his cock pulse against Joey's tongue. Luke could feel that familiar tingling sensation tearing through his chest, coursing through his trembling thighs, so he pulled out of Joey's mouth as fast as he could. He really thought he was going to cum all over Joey's face, but that ache calmed down, and he turned around so he could pull Joey's briefs off.

Joey's voice cracked when he felt Luke lick between his butt cheeks. He had never felt anything like this, and with that tongue sliding up and down his crack, probing his pink pucker and actually inching inside him, Joey was in serious danger of cumming all over his stomach without even touching his cock.

The idea of tonguing someone's butt sounded pretty gross, but Luke had accidentally stumbled across this kind of thing on the internet a lot, so it couldn't have been too bad. It was actually really cool feeling Joey's hole so tight around his tongue. It was like a challenge, trying to stuff as much of his tongue inside that space as he could, Joey reaching down to grab his hair and push him deeper into his butt. He didn't mind Joey yanking on his hair so hard. The way he saw it, he was making the Rooney boy feel so good that he couldn't control himself. The power was in his hands.

While pushing his middle finger against Joey's wet hole, Luke stroked Joey's cock, smiling when a pearl of pre-cum trailed from the slit.

Admittedly, Luke played with his own hole a couple times when he jacked off. The first time he found that spot inside him, his body went into a series of convulsions and he cried out as cum spurted all along his chest. His orgasm was so intense that he was still panting for breath minutes after his cock had gone soft. He kept pushing his fingers deeper and deeper, trying to find that same spot that would make Joey tremble like he did. From the way the nerdy boy's toes curled and he whined, Luke was getting pretty close.

Joey shut his eyes when he felt Luke's middle finger prod against something inside him, something that made every bone in his body feel like it was going to collapse. His head was spinning, his stomach muscles were wound as tight as they could be and his throat felt dry. Luke pulled out his fingers and stood up, Joey laying back against the couch to spread his legs as far as they could go. He wasn't very flexible, but that tightness in his legs didn't compare to the twitching of his hole. Luke looked down at Joey, sweaty and naked, his white briefs still hanging on his right leg, before he lined up and sunk into the tight folds of Joey's butt.

They both cried out, Luke's hips devouring an energy of their own while he repeatedly thrust into Joey. His balls slapped against Joey's warm tight butt, and the sweat between their bare chests made everything more slick and hot. Joey's legs were draped over his shoulders, Luke ramming his dick deep inside the Rooney boy so hard that the couch was creaking. His balls were throbbing and his toes were curling in his sneakers. It was all too much. He had been holding it off for too long. With one powerful thrust, his whole body tensed as he came buckets inside Joey, globs of his thick white seed gushing from his dick and flooding Joey's hot butt.

That was all it took for Joey for to start shooting all over his chest and stomach. The first couple shots were so hard that his cum arched so high that it hit him in the face, the majority of his seed streaking across his glasses, before the lesser shots coated his torso.

But the electricity, the heat and hunger of release was still tearing through them. Luke sat on the couch and Joey straddled him, impaling himself on the freckled boy's hard dick while he bounced up and down as fast as he could manage. Luke looked so out of it, arms behind his head, exposing those smooth sweaty armpits that Joey loved so much, eyes glazed over and mouth agape. That was an image that would be seared into Joey's mind for life.

Luke was brought back into the moment when he felt Joey sucking on his ear. For a clumsy nerd, Joey sure was good with his mouth. This time, it was Luke who smashed his lips against Joey's, kissing the geek with every fiber of his being as they both came undone: Luke shooting another hot load in Joey's butt, and Joey's cock erupting thick warm cum all over Luke's tensing sweaty chest.

Who knew Hawaii was this hot?

* * *

><p>Clearly, he was intruding on a private moment, but when Ravi saw Luke and Joey making out on the couch, it was like his feet were glued to the floor. The view of Luke from the backside, completely naked except for his sneakers, was so mesmerizing that Ravi couldn't tear himself away. Watching his brother's sweaty, muscular butt cheeks tense and relax as he thrust into Joey, was making him feel hot all over. Ravi had never felt like this before. The pressure between his legs from his dick pressing so firmly against the front of his shorts was too uncomfortable.<p>

He let out a ragged sigh when he felt a hand gripping between his legs. But it didn't register that it wasn't his own hand until seconds later when he looked down and saw a tan hand groping his cock and balls. It was Parker.

Ravi covered his mouth to muffle the moans pouring from his lips. He reached down to grab Parker's hand to stop him, but with his eyes glued to Luke and Joey, his rationality was melting away too fast to grasp.

It felt different than his own – Ravi's dick. Parker didn't do it often, but sometimes when he was in the bath and soaping his body up, that tingling sensation worked through him and he just couldn't ignore it. The squelch of the soap made him even hotter, so sometimes he worked himself into a frenzy right there in the tub. Other times, when Liv started banging on the door and telling him to hurry up, he would finish in his room, pillow between his legs while he humped himself into a vigorous euphoria.

Ravi's cock was bigger, heavier, and it felt really cool to have it pulse in his hand so wildly. But Parker wanted to explore more.

Ravi's toes curled against his flip-flops when he felt Parker's left hand slide up his Hawaiian shirt, and his right hand sink into his pants to grab his bare cock. There was so many simultaneous sensations pounding through his body, Parker's fingers twisting one nipple while he squeezed his bare balls with the other. Any inkling of self-restraint was obliterated when he watched Luke's whole body tense as he came inside Joey. Ravi was now thrusting into Parker's hand, and the younger boy was humping his leg, starting to breathe a little heavy himself.

Although both of Parker's hands were occupied, his eyes were locked on Luke and Joey. It was crazy watching sweat drip down Luke's naked body, along all those muscles on his back – even his butt looked tight and firm – and down his smooth bare legs to those cool sneakers that Parker really wanted. His own dick had gotten hard before he realized, and without thinking, he started rutting against Ravi's leg.

He grinned when he felt Ravi's cock start shooting cum. Parker could feel it, hot, warm and sticky pooling in his palm, dripping down his hand. It was a lot more than he made when he came, and feeling Ravi tremble, whimpering and gasping, only made the whole moment even better. He pulled his hand out of Ravi's pants and licked a little cum from his fingers. Thicker than his own. Tasty, he decided, but not overtly so. He wiped the rest on his shorts.

Ravi came down from his high, and noticed the erection tenting the front of Parker's shorts. Giving the younger boy the better view of Joey riding Luke, Ravi stood behind the Rooney boy and reached between his legs.

It wasn't going to take long. Parker knew that. He never knew that his older brother had such a nice butt. Seeing Luke's dick repeatedly sink between those two round white cheeks brought out the contrast between their skin, every inch flushed and dripping with sweat. The sight, in combination with the hot breath in his ear and the warmth of Ravi's hand groping his cock and balls, Parker let out a loud cry as he came in Ravi's hand.

They collapsed to the floor, breathing hard, when they looked up and saw their older brothers, sweaty and flushed. Luke was smiling.

Best vacation ever.

* * *

><p>Joey and Ravi were stretched out on their beach chairs. Suntan lotion coated every inch of Joey's skin. He burned easily. Though he couldn't help the heat coursing through him when he watched Luke and Parker shuck their shorts and run towards the water, laughing, completely naked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to include that last image lol.<strong>

**Hopefully it got you all as hot as Joey and Luke!**

**Reviews are always more than welome!**


End file.
